pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:100 Ways to Annoy Isabella
Wow.. "Take her to Germany in WW2". wow... Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming you understand what that's implying, right? [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 20:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I do. Thats why I said wow.... O.o..Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 22:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I removed it. I'm not Jewish, but still, the Holocaust isn't a joking matter. 11 million people were killed and it was really inhumane — not appropriate for this wiki. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I've recently read "Night" has a school assignment, it is very horrible, yet intriging. I recommend it to all 13 years and older. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah. Night's an option to read this quarter too, along with books like The Boy in the Striped Pajamas and The Diary of Anne Frank. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I recommend Night, since it's shorter, and more stark and direct. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It says "Annoy Isabella", not mentally scar her for life. A Kim Possible/P&F crossover? Maybe... Tell her Buford can beat her at sports im sorry to all jews that i added the holocaust thing. Jisu Lee (talk) 15:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Its alright! (hugs Jisu) :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) please call me Jathew! Jisu Lee (talk) 03:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Oh and I thought of one, "Handcuff her to Irving and hide the key" Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) kick her out of the fireside girls Nom Nom fan! (talk) 20:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) replice Replice her clouths with Isaballe's. Announcement: 50 ways to annoy Phineas! Oh and the "Act like this girl" one is a jab at Isabelle. Basically I'm saying she annoys Izzy, so if you ACT like her, she'll eventually become annoyed of you. XD P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I laughed at that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Whatcha Doin? Is using her "Whatcha Doin?" catchphrase on the list? -Heinz84 7:13 PM 11/06/10 :I think so. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Try this Tell her that Scubadave is no longer her wingman . I have another one Be blind to her cuteness (like Phineas in "Chronicles of Meap"). :)Anna Latimer (talk) 15:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a few more: *Steal the spotlight away from her *Make her feel like a terrible fireside girl *Steal the attention of another fireside girl away from her *Get the name of the fireside girls wrong *Make her spend time with Jason (Dirkov) *Make her marry Jason. -Heinz84 9:58 PM 11/27/10 I forgot...Was I already one of the 5 editors here or not? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I got it, Heinz. Jisu Lee (talk) 05:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Make Liz poke her hair/make fun of it Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 05:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) People who have annoyed her Everyone on the Stanville Champions pretty much